nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Pixel Pop
|description = Chop melons, smash the military and make animal noises to the beat!}} Pixel Pop is a rhythmic arcade game released January 7, 2009. The player's goal is to follow the beat of the music and complete each of the rounds showcasing different scenarios. ---- Controls Mouse - Click or click and hold for an action, depending on the level played. Levels There are 15 levels in the game, divided by 3 difficulties; easy, medium, and hard. With each change in difficulty comes a new song, more complex than the last. Difficulty 1 - Easy Level 1 "Chop the fruit! Click the mouse button to chop. Apples are small and hard to chop - listen to the music to get the timing right. Don't chop bombs! They hurt!" Level 2 "Help the monster destroy the planes and tanks before they crash into him. Click above his waist to punch planes. Click below his waist to kick tanks." Level 3 "Jump over the cacti. Click the mouse button to do a normal jump. When at the top of your jump, click again to do a double jump." Level 4 "Don't let the mice escape! Move the cat's paw by moving the mouse and click the mouse button to strike." Level 5 - MixTape 1 All 4 previous levels combined. Difficulty 2 - Medium Level 1 "Stake the vampires before they get you! Click to stake a vampire when it's coffin is open. Fat vampires take two stakes to kill. Don't miss them the second time round!" Level 2 "Dunk the biscuits! Click the mouse button down just before the thumb touches the cup of tea. Hold down the mouse button to fill up the biscuit and let go just before it is full. Get it right or you will drop your biscuit!" Level 3 "Steal the cows and zap the farmers! Click to the left of the saucer to suck up a cow and click to the right of the saucer to zap a farmer." Level 4 "Blow the berry people into the bottle! When a berry gets level with the cloud, click the mouse button and hold it down to blow. Let go of the mouse button when the berry is over the bottle." Level 5 - MixTape 2 A mix of the 4 previous levels, and the last level of the second difficulty. Difficulty 3 (Final) - Hard Level 1 "It's Simon Says with Siamese twins! Listen to the cats meowing when the screen says "watch". When the screen says "play", click the mouse to repeat the same rhythm with the dogs. Click to the left of the animals for the left head, and to the right for the right" Level 2 "Peck the worms out of the apple. Click the mouse button to peck small worms. Click and hold the mouse button to pull out fat worms. Don't let go of a fat worm until you've got him out of the apple!" Level 3 "Eat the food! Click the mouse button down to open the mouth to let food in. Let go of the mouse button to close the mouth to eat. Click down as the food touches the line before the mouth and let go when the end of the food passes by the line." Level 4 "Trap the ghosts by tracking them. Click the mouse button down with the sight on the ghost to start tracking when the ghost turns white. Hold down and follow the ghost till over the green trap and then release the mouse button to track the ghost." Level 5 – MixTape 3 The last four levels mixed together. Completing this level will end the game. Ending The word "Congratulations" in the ending changes colors rapidly, going through all the colors of the rainbow. The fireworks also change color.}} Gallery Pixel Pop.gif|The image for Pixel Pop as it appeared for its release on the Nitrome blog Pixelpop-1--42-.png|Pixel Pop's logo Pixel Pop slider.png|The logo as seen in the game slider of the front page of Nitrome 1.5 Glitches *On the sixth level of Pixel Pop (level one on medium mode), if the player loses the level the game will sometimes freeze the screen, but the sound in the background will keep playing as if they are playing the level over. *Also on the sixth level, occasionally some of the lids from the coffins will be gone. They return when the vampire comes out of the coffin, or if the player refreshes the tab. P.P glitch1.png|An instance of the coffin glitch P.P glitch2.png|Another instance of the coffin glitch P.P glitch3.png|Another instance of the coffin glitch P.P glitch4.png|Another instance of the coffin glitch * On level 11 of Pixel Pop (level 1 on hard mode), the player will lose automatically at either one or two hearts even if they do not do anything. *If player quits during the game, he/she will lose two or three hearts with one miss. Sometimes all hearts will be lost, which will freeze the game, but the music will still continue to play. *Sometimes, when the player first starts a level, the game will automatically start while the player is reading the "How To Play" text. Trivia *Two of the characters in Pixel Pop are two movie characters, the superhero being Ultraman and the dinosaur being Godzilla. *Pixel Pop is actually a type of music, similar to the music used in-game. *In level 2 of Rubble Trouble Tokyo, a building has the male superhero dancing and another building with the dinosaur dancing as well. The other building has a pixelated gorilla beating his chest. *The Nitrome.com 2.0 icon of Pixel Pop has the exact cartridge appearance of a Nitrome.com 2.0 NES game, even though this game is not an NES game as it has a start-up that parodies the startup Commodore 64, while the NES's startup is different. Furthermore, the graphics are different than regular NES games. *Pixel Pop is the only game to not allow any mute audio configurations within the game itself. *The game is similar to the Rhythm Heaven series. *Unlike most Nitrome games that show fake blood (such as green blood), Pixel Pop is the first and only game to show actual blood. On the vampire level (first level of the second set), when the player misses a vampire, a vampire will appear on the screen with red blood around the edges of the screen. Category:Miniclip games Category:2009 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Game pages with no game navbox Category:Pixel Pop